staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 listopada 1992
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 "Pierwsze 365 dni życia dziecka" (13): "Dziecko ma już dwanaście miesięcy" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 11.30 Księża-poeci: Sochoń, Wierciński, Pałyga 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Bonjour Ca va? (10) - język francuski dla początkujących 12.45 "Świątynie Przyrody": "Archipelag Galapagos" - film prod. francuskiej (wersja oryginalna) 13.15 Alles Guto (12) -język niemiecki dla początkujących 13.45 Oblicza Austrii: "Osterreichsbild am Sonntag - Der Almkanal" -film dok. prod. niemieckiej (wersja oryginalna) 14.15 In Italiano (12) - język włoski dla początkujących 14.30 Welcome to English (12) - język angielski dla początkujących 15.00 "Alf" - film prod. USA w wersji oryginalnej 15.30 Prezentacje: Studium - program poświęcony problematyce studiów nauczycielskich 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Luz - program nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Sztuka nie sztuka - magazyn plastyczny 18.10 Magazynio 18.20 Nasi obok nas - magazyn kresowy 18.45 Program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Andersen słowik" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TP 20.30 Teatr Telewizji: Herman Hesse-"Wilk stepowy" 21.50 Reportaż 22.15 Wiadomości 22.30 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (13) - serial TP 23.30 Film dokumentalny TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (13) - serial prod. francusko-jap. 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Hobby - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (38) 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Kolce - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (13) - powt. 17.20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych Śmierć Stefana Okrzei, fragmenty kronik dot. PPS 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 19.00 "Mr Root podbija Europę"- serial prod. angielskiej (1992) 20.00 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (13) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20.30 "Dziesiąty Oddech Kaczuchy" - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 Koncert Muzyki XX wieku w wyk. Kammersolisten der. Deutschen Oper Berlin 23.00 To nie jest sprawiedliwe: Dzień klęski - Sytuacja i status dzieci z Bośni, Czarnobyla, dzieci rumuńskich i uchodźców politycznych w Polsce 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.30 Debata - pr. z udziałem posłów i senatorów 19.00 Program filmowy dla dzieci: Opowieści o rusałce Amelce (6), Maurycy i Hawranek (6), Lis i Leon (6) 19.30 Piosenki na życzenie (tel. 386-68) 19.45 Cesarskie cięcie - film fab. (komedia), reż. Stanisław Moszuk, wyk. Alicja Migulanka. Renata Pękul. Roman Kłosowski. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski i inni 21.10 Austin City Limits - koncert Roya Orbisona - film muzyczny prod. USA 21.40 Malediwy - Wyspy koralowe - reportaż 22.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - text i program dnia 12.30 Eurosport - sporty motor. + pływanie 14.30 Super Channel - Serie Noire - progr. firnowy 15.00 TNL-text i progr. dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Świdnik na antenie - ARF Rotor - film prezentuje 18.30 Perspektywy - progr. tłum. 19.00 Sportow y przegląd tygodnia 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Otwarte studio - progr. na żywo 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Sportowy przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Szarada - film fab. prod. U SA (tłum.) 01.05 TNL-text 01.35 Super Channel - muzyka przez całą noc Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Lets Make a Deal - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.00 St. Eisewhere - serial 14.00 E Street - serial 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial 16.15 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial austral. 20.00 Więzy rodzinne - serial obycz. 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 The Trial of the Lee Harvey Oswald - film (cz. 2) 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf MTV 8.00 W łóżku z Rebeką - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 15.00 Muzyka soulowa i reggae 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Angielska lista przebojów 20.30 Koncert Erica CIaptona 21.00 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL Wiadomości: 6.00, 18.45 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny SERIALE: 8.45 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny SERIALE: 12.30 Młody i namiętny 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser: O ludziach, którzy zginęli bez śladu - talk show 17.00 Ryzykowne! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Columbo - serial 21.45 Quincy - serial 22.45 Za dziesięć jedenasta - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Tropikalna gorączka - serial (powt.) 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 1.30 Owen Marshall (powt.) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.30 Explosiv (powt.) 5.00 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki dla mężczyzn 5.40 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 SAT 1 News - wiadomości: 9.00, 15.00, 17.00, 18.45, 23.00 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt. z piątku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. (powt. z piątku) 9.05 Batman (powt. z niedzieli, progr. Qur Beet) 9.30 Superboy (powt. z niedzieli, progr. Qur Beet) 9.55 Mnerwirtschaft (powt. z niedzieli) 10.20 Mit dem Herzen einer Mutter (powt. z niedzieli) 12.00 Koło fortuny, po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens -serial USA. 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famiI. 15.05 Das imperium - die Colbys - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Der Bergedoktor - serial famil. RFN 21.15 Złota parada szlagierów 22.00 Phantastische Phnomene - zjawiska parapsychologiczne 23.05 News and Stories 23.50 Headrome in Oberhausen - film anim. 0.10 Godzina filmowców 0.25 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) FilmNet 7.00 Dream a Little Dream - komedia USA, 1989 9.00 Walter Og Carlo i Amerika 11.00 It's Love I'm After - komedia USA, 1937 13.00 Short Time (Niewiele czasu) - komedia USA, 1990 15.00 Pump Up the Volume (powt.) 17.00 Back Stab - film fab. 19.00 Almost an' Angel - komedia USA, 1990 21.00 Flowers in the Attic (Kwiaty na poddaszu) - horror USA, 1987 23.00 Fright Night 2 - informator USA. 1989 1.00 Wild at Heart (Dzikość serca) - dramat USA, 1990 3.15 This Gun for Hire - thriller USA, 1991 5.00 Goodnight Sweet Wife - film fab. Tele 5 Wiadomości: 18.55, 1.45 6.30 Najlepsza modelka - serial (powt.) 6.55 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci 9.25 Obok nas - serial 9.50 Wieczorny zmierzch - serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka - serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód - serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland - mag. regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.15 Wildcat 16.40 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.30 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt.) 18.00 Broń prawa 19.05 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.35 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol - serial 21.05 Les Tontons Flinguxeurs (Mój wujek gangsterem) - niem.-franc. film fab., 1963 23.00 Operacja Wietnam - serial 0.10 So ProudIy We Hall (Klan morderców) - film fab. USA, 1990 2.15 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego - serial 2.40 Mon Oncio (Mój wuj) - franc.-wł. film fab., 1963 (powt.) 4.30 Operacja Wietnam (powt.) 5.30 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 5.55-6.20 Ruck Zuck '90 - zgadywanie słów i pojęć Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Świata w Brukseli 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Automobilizm, Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd RAC 12.30 Magazyn sportów mechanicznych 13.30 Pływanie, Mistrzostwa Europy w Finlandii 14.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe w Paryżu 16.30 Samochodowy rajd RAC, migawki z I etapu 17.00 Tenis, turniej ATP we Frankfurcie, retransmisja finału 19.00 Eurofun - mag. 20.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 21.00 Rajd samochodowy RCA, Mistrzostwa Świata, etap II 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności z dnia 22.00 Eurogole - mag. piłkarski 23.00 Boks 24.00 Rajd RAC 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2 - aktualności ScreenSport 8.00 Futbol amerykański NFL - przegląd tygodnia 8.30 Boks 10.00 Bilard klasyczny, mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 12.00 Koszykówka NBA, przegląd tygodnia 12.30 Koszykówka w Niemczech 14.30 Tenis ECC, turniej w Antwerpii, finał 16.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 17.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w Holandii 17.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 19.30 Kręgle PBA, zawody w Kalifornii 20.30 Rajd Katalonii, runda 13 21.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 22.30 Powersports international - mag. 23.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek, Mistrzostwa Europy, przegląd 1992 r. 0.30 Golf PGA w USA 1.30 Tenis, Finał Pucharu Świata w Hiszpanii